


CHoOSe

by SpicySnowflake



Series: Spicy's Whumptober 2020 [2]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: "Pick Who Dies", Angst and Tragedy, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Fem!Kaneki, Female Kaneki Ken, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Minor Character Death, Torture, Whump, Whumptober, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:42:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26775316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpicySnowflake/pseuds/SpicySnowflake
Summary: Jason was asking her to choose.Mother or childBut how could she?fem!Kaneki fic
Series: Spicy's Whumptober 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948723
Kudos: 17





	CHoOSe

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second entry for the Whumptober 2020!
> 
> I've had an idea for a female Kaneki for a long time. I had this whole idea of her character; how similar she'd be to her male counterpart, and how different. I hope I was able to express that well in this fanfiction!
> 
> Just as a clarification, female Kaneki in this fic is named Kaede instead of Ken ^^

Her long hair was draped over her face and she barely took notice of how her once silky black hair had turned into a shockingly white mess. She barely paid attention to anything other than how her whole body ached, and the whispers of her own mind. 

In only a few days since she had sacrificed herself to Jason in exchange for the other ghouls, she had been subjected to the worst torture she could remember ever being put through. She didn’t have the best childhood, in fact it was actually quite awful, but nothing could compare to the amount of agony her body and mind had suffered the past few days. She had been routinely tortured in the most horrific of ways. The mutilation, the centipede, the violation of her very being, it was more than Kaede could take. Her one sole consolation was that the others were safe. They had to be. 

“Kaneki-chan,” Jason called out as soon as he entered the room. Kaede barely paid attention to the sound of his voice. “These past few days have been more than enough to realize that your body... and mind are unexpectedly tough. And so, I tried to come up with something different. What do you think about this?”

Kaede barely looked up, but her eyes widened in absolute horror at what she saw. The mother and child she had sacrificed herself for were right there, in Jason’s clutches. They looked even more beaten down than they had a few days before when they had all tried to escape. Kaede gritted her teeth and glared at Jason through her hair. She internally cursed herself for being naïve. Of course someone as sadistic and cruel as Jason wouldn’t adhere to his promise. 

“Mother and child,” Jason exclaimed, looking horrifically unhinged, more than she’s seen him before.

“Kaneki-sa...n..” the mother pitifully called out. 

“Which one should I kill? CHoOsE!”

“You… you fucking liar…” she muttered through gritted teeth, despair creeping through her very bones. 

“Didn’t I say? I don’t tell ‘boring lies’. Look AT HOw fUN I’M HaViNG!!” Jason bellowed. Then he roughly yanked her hair, forcing her head up. “God, was it hard to stop laughing. It was too funny thinking about you struggling to bear up with this for your friends… So…? Which one??”

Kaede stayed silent, too petrified to utter a sound. 

“Well?? If you don’t decide I’ll kill both. Should I rephrase the question? ‘WHICH DO YOU WANT TO SAVE’?” 

“Kaneki-san…” Kaede’s attention was brought to the mother and she saw her mouth the words ‘Choose Kouto’. She shook, almost hyperventilating. How the hell could she choose just like that? She couldn’t let Jason kill them both; but whoever she chose, the other will have to watch as their family dies a gruesome death. She could still remember how determined Kouto was to protect his mother, despite being so young. And the mother–

“Hey… Hurry up. Or I’ll really kill them both, got it? The kid? The mother?” Jason leaned down to leer into Kaede’s face. Then he grabbed her hair and violently shook her head. “I said… answer ME! ANSWER ME! ANSWER ME! ANSWER!” 

Jason shoved her head forward and took hold of the mother and child, lifting them both up by their necks and causing them to choke.

“oR I’LL KiLL ThEM BoTH!!” Jason exclaimed, tightening his grip on their necks. “WhICh WiLL iT BE KaNEkI-CHaN?!!!”

Kaede was hyperventilating, staring helplessly as she watched the mother and child hopelessly struggle against Jason’s hold. Jason was cackling like a madman as he shook them. His grip was tightening, almost enough to snap their necks–

“THE CHILD!” Kaede finally shrieked, loudly sobbing as tears streamed down her face. The madman’s grip on the two had slightly loosened at her words, but the unhinged glint in his eyes stayed the same as well as his maniacal grin. 

“What was that Kaneki?!” 

“I CHOOSE… to save… the child…” she spoke through her sobs. 

Jason dropped the child to the floor, and proceeded to snap the mother’s neck, making sure both Kaede and Kouta had a clear view. He laughed, finally recollecting himself after having gotten what he wanted. 

Kaede watched as Kouta crawled over to his dead mother, mourning over his loss. Neither of them paid any attention to Jason as he left. Kaede continued to watch as Jason’s underling dragged Kouta out of the room, and she was back to being alone in her own thoughts. Her body didn’t go through any more abuse, but she felt even more tortured than ever. 

It was all her fault.


End file.
